As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional outdoor shower device 1 includes a heating body 10, a water inlet connector (not shown) that is in fluid communication with the heating body 10, a water outlet connector 11 that is in fluid communication with the heating body 10, a heater 12 that is disposed in the heating body 10 and that is in fluid communication with the water inlet connector and the water outlet connector 11, and a gas tank 13 that is in fluid communication with the heater 12. During use, after water is poured into the water inlet connector, the heater 12 heats the water by burning gas provided by the gas tank 13 as water flows through the heater 12, and then the heated water is discharged from the water outlet connector 11. Thus, a user may conveniently enjoy a hot shower even outdoor.
However, because water directly flows out of the heating body 10 after being heated, the temperature of the water tends to fluctuate and is difficult to keep consistent. Moreover, since the heater 12 is fixed in the heating body 10, the outdoor shower device has a high manufacturing cost, and is inconvenient to transport.